Settling Down
by Mitsu Amarante
Summary: The Bad-Touch Trio decided to settle down. Too bad they all suck at it...well maybe this could be for the better...or not...we'll see...Spainmano, FrUk, & PruAus.


Settle Down: The Decision

* * *

><p>AN: My advice is that you have google translate open as you read. Also if my grammar/spelling is incorrect I apologize. I did not take a foreign language in high school, so I just used google translate.

* * *

><p>"Antonio! You're finally here, non?" France exclaimed as the brunette joined them at the table where they were going to be eating dinner tonight. It was a fairly nice restaurant in France's place that always seemed to have good food. Well, actually the reason they were here was mostly because Spain didn't want Francis getting too close to Romano who spent more time at Antonio's house then anywhere else to laze about.<p>

"Aha…" He laughed a bit. "Sorry, it took longer then expected to get away-"

Gilbert's somewhat obnoxious laugh cut into his sentence the German male seemed to have already gotten a good deal into the provided beer… "Honestly Spain, at this point you might as well marry the kid!"

France gasped as if he'd just been punched in the stomach. "No! You can't Antonio! I haven't even had the chance to make him my territory!" He exclaimed throwing himself down on the table dramatically.

"For the last time Francis! I'm not giving you Romano!" Spain replied glaring at him. "And anyway you scare him, so he wouldn't want to be your territory."

"I mean it." Gilbert added taking the conversation back to what he was saying earlier. "You and that Italian are already practically married. You might as well make it official."

"But we're not together." He replied.

The room went quiet as the two friends stared at him in shock.

"We're not! Francis! Stop looking at me in disbelief!"

"Ohnohohn, it's rather hard to believe that you're not dating." France spoke up. "You're always together and flirt constantly most of us just assumed."

"Like most of us assume that France and England are getting it on like rabbits in heat." Gilbert added helpfully.

"Yes, like tha-" The blonde country promptly spit up his wine as the words sank into his brain. "De toutes les choses…Arthur and I are NOT together! He's too much of a prude, and honestly do you think he'd be that uptight all the time if _I_ was fucking him!"

"He does seem to need a stiff one." Gilbert admitted.

"He's needed that for years." Spain replied suddenly struck with the memories of his sea days.

"And anyway if anyone's talking about sexual tensions the first thing that comes to my mind is our dear aristocrat!" France exclaimed pulling a package out of his pocket that was full of photos of the mentioned male lifting one up to show the group. "Look I've even got one of him in the bath!"

"Ah! I don't want to see that prick naked!" Gilbert exclaimed clawing at the table and averting his eyes. Although his two friends did notice how he peeked ever so slightly. "Liar! That's just him changing!"

"I know! I just wanted to see your reaction. Quite funny, no?"

Well Spain thought it was funny.

"Give me those!" Prussia snapped snatching the photos away from their previous owner and stuffing them in his pocket. "And stop stalking Austria. That's my job!"

"And you do a great job at it too, amigo." Spain agreed with a smile.

"Ah…" France sighed suddenly letting their conversation calm down to the soft and comfortable quiet for a moment before they began speaking again.

"Maybe we should think about settling down." Antonio suggested.

"Que?" France exclaimed. "Pas du tout! I'm at the prime of my life!"

"You've been at the 'prime of you're life' for three centuries." Prussia retorted.

"We're getting old fast, amigos." The brunette of the trio spoke up. "Before we know it we might become too old. Settling down doesn't sound too bad to me anymore."

"Ah you might be right after all." Francis replied.

"So we're in agreement?" Gilbert asked. "Gut! Then it's decided, the Bad-touch trio is herby settling down!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the world many countries suddenly felt as if something life-changing was about to happen. However most of them wrote it off as a fleeting moment of insanity. Of course being a country that was bound to happen once in awhile. Right?<p>

* * *

><p>AN: An ongoing story suggested by Michiko-chan about the Bad-touch Trio finally settling down. Here are the couples she wanted. Spain X Romano / France X England / Prussia X Austria. If other couples appear randomly, that's a result of my undying love for crack. I wanna see a scene with Sweden and Finland _so_ bad! Although out of them all I'd have to say that my favorite Hetalia pairing is for some reason Prussia and Hungary. For obvious reasons they will not be making an appearence in this story as a couple.

Now for those of you who will leave reviews, what's your favorite Hetalia pairing? I do so love looking up all and new pairings, so please tell me what yours is so that I can have a little fun! ;)

Don't be hatin'

Fav/Alert/Review/SOMETHING

-Mitsu Amarante


End file.
